Crimson is still red
by Dyrne-Faemne
Summary: SPD-NS.Crugar reveals Sky's true parentage.One monster will send the team back in time to meet them.On top of that he must do something or lose Sydney to another officer. Sky sets his jaw and makes plans. S-S , H-T
1. secrets told

-A/N: it's a SPD/Ninja Storm crossover story.

It was early morning, the sun just begun peaking over the trees to the east. Several young men and women were running on the grounds. Later it would be too hot with the expected temps to be around 102.

The dark haired man with the blond tips glanced over at the blond girl running off to the right. It was then he noticed the tall dark haired guy move over and start running with her. Sky knew he was an officer, 21 and good at his job, so he was told. This was the second time he had seen him around Syd.

His eyes hardened as he watched the two run together as they talked. They headed towards the side entrance doors as that interloper stepped aside and opened the door for her. She smiled up at him and he followed her inside.

"They make a cute couple, don't you think?"

Sky looked down at Z, and his eyes flashed. "No, he's not her type."

Z smiled, "let's see…tall, muscular, handsome, nice butt…loaded and I really think he likes her. Any …girls type."

"Z, you been reading Syd's fairy tales?" He walked off, as Z just smirked behind him, noticing Bridge and motioned him over. The blue ranger jogged towards her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Z was playing cards with Bridge and the new ranger, Ken Anderson who had taken the color of green. Several other cadets were in the room, playing arcade games, talking or just watching TV.

Syd came in, wearing a off the shoulder lovely dress with a handkerchief skirt in a soft pink color. Around her neck was a new heart shaped choker. She walked over to them as she glanced around.

"Looking for a tall guy with the non-moving hair even in the strong wind, with a serious expression?" asked Z as she put down a card, which Bridge grabbed up.

"No, the opposite. Have you seen Jason?"

"No, enjoy your date."

"I think it will be fun. I needed a date for the party my manager is throwing for me. It's for the new single, and I didn't want to go alone. Besides Jason is hot."

Z nodded, as Bridge looked up and over at Syd.

"Hot? Well it is a bit hot in here, so I guess that would make him hot. But then he could just be hot under the collar, if not running a temperature"

"I think I'll go find Jason. See ya later." Syd bounced out of the room, and soon the click of her heels faded as she moved down the hall. From the other direction came a heavier step, and the door swished open and Sky walked in. He looked around.

"Hey Sky, want to play cards or lightball?"

"No, thought I would just read a bit." He sat down on his favorite sofa and opened a new book, after glancing around the room, out of the corner of his eyes. "Where is Syd?" he asked casually.

"Out for the evening with Jason."

"At least it will be quiet for awhile," Sky mumbled, as he opened his book with fingertips turning white on his left hand from holding the side of the book so tightly.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bridge was munching his toast later that evening when their quiet was shattered. "Rangers to the command center!" Came Crugars voice through the overhead speakers. All four rushed out the door, and down the hall.

The four rangers pulled up in front of the boardwalk where several monsters and their mindless helpers were causing havoc. The four rangers pulled out their morphers: SPD EMERGENCY! Transforming instantly just before they were attacked.

Sydney ran up, already clothed as the Pink Ranger. Jason sat in his convertible not too far away watching. "Did I miss anything?"

"No, but join the party. Plenty of blue head party favors for everyone," said Z.

Bridge struck out with his foot catching one monster on it's hip. It slashed him across the chest, as sparks flew. Bridge just jumped in the air, doing a back flip and kicking out sending the monster falling backwards towards Z. Z multiplied and attacked.

Sky stayed close to Sydney, fighting near enough to keep his eye on her. She was fighting two Krybots. Sky using feet and hands was knocking them down, sparks flying from them. The walking octopus grabbed Syd with one arm, pulling her closer to his gapping mouth with the sharp teeth. Syd kicked out trying to get loose. "Ohh, you have bad breath!"

Sky seeing it, rushed forward. Pulling his gun turned blade, he struck at one the arms. The monster just swipped at him, it suction cups attacking to his body. He could feel the pressure, as Bridge ran up. He too began slashing at the monster from behind. Sky stabbed the arm holding him, and it loosened it hold and he pulled away to the sound of the suction being released.

He fired at the monsters mouth, and ducked as an arm swung with Syd in his hold, towards him. He ducked as she flew over his head. He jumped up slashing the arm, as Bridge jumped up landed on the shoulders of the thing and drove his blade down into the monsters head. Suddenly released, Syd fell into Sky's arms.

Bridge jumped and landed beside them as the monster melted down to slime. Ken and Z ran up, as Sky put Syd down. "Let's get back to base," said Sky as he turned.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Crugar was standing, waiting for his red ranger to close his mouth that hung open. He knew the information would be a surprise to the young ranger, but he still hadn't said anything.

"Sky?" Crugar said softly.

Sky started pacing, and looked over at his commander. "Why wasn't I told? I thought my father was dead. That I was the son of a red ranger."

"Crimson is red, Sky. Your parents are stuck in the future, after falling through a shift in time. You needed a home, and a family. What better than another ranger couple as your parents? You were well taken care of. We never stopped trying to get your real parents back."

"Then I am not a Tate…but a Bradley?"

"Yes, your parents were the blue and Crimson rangers. Tori and Hunter Bradley." Crugar pushed some buttons and an image came up then some film of his parents. He watched them at the beach, fighting together, with their friends. Their wedding, and them with him until he was two. Crugar stood nearby watching the young man that was like a son to him. He could feel his pain, and wished he could make it go away. But it was time the boy knew the truth. The truth of who he was.

Sky looked at the film, closely. Did he look like them? A little like Hunter, he got his height from him, his build, the wild hair and the smirk. From Tori, the eyes, and that look when she got mad. His parents. Now he had a new mission, to find them.

"Sky?" At the commander's voice, Sky turned away from the screen, and saw the small book in the gloves. "Take this, it's photos of you and your parents." Sky took them and walked out the door, his thoughts racing.


	2. Beginnings

Sky was sitting in his room looking at the pictures when Bridge came in. Bridge smiled as he plopped over on his bed, looking at his roommate. "Hey, you got some new pictures?"

"Yeah, family pictures."

Bridge got up. "Can I see? I love looking at pictures. Especially baby pictures."

Sky nodded as Bridge came and sat down on the blue covers. "That one looks a bit like you."

Sky looked down at the picture taken in the park on a sunny day, his mom sitting on the grass, with him in her lap and his dad sitting behind them, arms wrapped around them. Both were smiling. "It is me."

"Is that a power ranger doll you have there?" Bridge was pointing to the boys hand.

"I think it is."

"Who are those people?"

"My parents."

"But I met your mom, that isn't her. Though this girl is pretty, and the guy does remind me of you. You know tall, same build, but not as serious as you. Not that there is anything wrong with being serious, but …"

"Yeah, I know Bridge. But these are my real parents. It's a long story."

"Well, if you want to talk about it, I'll listen."

"Alright, maybe it will help me decide something." Sky began to tell his roommate what Cruger had told him.

000000000000000000000000000000

Next morning the five were having breakfast before patrol. Sydney and Z were discussing Jason. Like Sky really wanted to hear about him. He looked over at Syd as he ate an apple and saw her face. He felt love and desire raise it's head. He didn't want her to be with anyone else. But did she like him? They were best friends, but could there be more.

Z was getting up to put her tray away, as Bridge joined her. She turned back. "How about we do a movie night tonight?"

"Fine with me, Z. We can each pick a movie."

"Alright, I'm in," said Sydney as she glanced at Sky.

He looked away from her, and nodded. "I'll be there." He watched the other two leave with Ken who was waiting by the door. Then turned back to the beautiful blond before him. "Ah Syd, I was wondering if you would like to go to the beach tomorrow. Just us."

Sydney looked at him, studying his face, and he felt his heart fall. She was going to say no, he knew it. He shouldn't have asked. "I thought you were going to see your mom?"

"No, change in plans. We could take a picnic lunch with us." He didn't used to have this problem asking a girl out. He didn't have trouble with girls at all, doing anything. So why was it so different with her.

Sydney smiled at him. "I do love the beach. I would love to go with you, Sky. I'll order us a lunch to go that we can pick up on the way tomorrow."

"Then we leave around ten?" He gave her one of his rare smiles.

"I'm looking forward to it."

Sky stood up and picked up his tray. "Come on, we need to get on patrol." He followed the petite girl to deposit the trays and then out the door.

0000000000000000000000

At the Wind Academy Dustin was just released his class for the day when he spotted Tori walking towards him. He smiled and met her half way. "Hey Tori, it's Friday and now we have the whole weekend off. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet."

Dustin put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a little hug as they walked. "Tori, it's been four months now, and you should find a nice guy to spend time with. Forget Blake."

Tori sighed, "I've had a few dates, and I am over him. I just…" She shook her head. She glanced at the trees to avoid her friends eyes.

"Yeah, what 3 in four months? You know all work and no fun makes a very sad Tori. I wont have it. Dude you have to have some fun. What can I do to help?"

"You're sweet Dustin, but there's nothing you can do. I'm just really busy."

"Is it Hunter? I know you have feelings for him." He remembered the time at the beach, they had disappeared for awhile after she chased him. He'd seen the way they looked at each other at times when they thought the other wasn't looking.

Tori turned to face him, a surprised look on her face. "How did you know?"

"I may be a bit of an airhead at times, but dude I can see. You always did like him, Blake was just a crush. If you like I will talk to Hunter for you. See what he thinks about you. Though I know he thinks you are hot."

Tori blushed, "Hot? Me?"

"Yeah, you."

"Don't ask him, Dustin. I mean he wouldn't be interested, because of Blake. He's probably dating someone anyway. I mean Hunter's … any girl would go out with him."

Dustin smiled. He would fix it for both of them. "Then how about tonight you go with me to that new movie?"

"Alright, Dustin. I'd love to go with you. You are a great friend."

"Of course I am, I have to look out for you."


	3. I am human

A/N: thank you, to those who were kind enough to review. Made my day. For you, here is another chapter. Hunter and Tori, Sky and Syd, are two of my favorite PR couples. I write fanfic for both.

000000000000000000

Saturday afternoon, Hunter walked Dustin to his bike. They had spent a pleasant two hours talking, catching up with what had been going on. "It was good to see you. It seems we are all so busy, we never have any time to get together like we used to do."

"Yeah, but we're family, dude. We are going to change that."

"I work here, and try to spend time with Beth. Seems I just get up and it's time to go back to bed. I want you guys to meet Beth, you'll like her." Dustin smiled, he had seen her picture in Hunter's office, she was a pretty girl.

"Great, does she have a sister?" Asked Dustin with a big smile. Hunter nodded, and looked out over the grounds. A few ninja's were moving about, and he saw a dog running after one of the other teachers.

"How is Tori doing?" Came Hunter's quiet voice.

Dustin's smile dropped. "She is ready to move on, now. She's over Blake."

"I'm glad she is over him. He was wrong. But she will find a nice guy who will treat her right. If not we can teach him better." Dustin knew he meant it too, for they were all protective of the only girl on their team.

"You know it Bro, no one messes with our Tori." Dustin pulled on his helmet as he straddled the yellow bike. He still liked yellow even if he wasn't the yellow ranger anymore.

Hunter looked at Dustin. "You're a good friend, Dustin."

"As your good friend, I'm inviting you to the beach tomorrow to join the rest of our gang for a day. Me, Cam, Shane, and Tori, like old times." He saw something flicker in Hunter's eyes as he spoke her name, then vanish. There might still be hope for Hunter and Tori after all. He remembered her birthday, and after she chased him up the beach, they had disappeared for an hour. After the looks they gave the other when they thought they were unobserved. How protective his friend was of Tori in fights, his hanging around her after Blake left.

"I can't, not tomorrow. Let's plan something next weekend."

"Alright, call me this week and we can set something up. I know the other's want to see you."

"I will, Dustin. Tell them, I'll see them next weekend. Maybe I can get over for a short visit to your academy next week sometime."

"Hunter?" Dustin hesitated for a moment, not sure if he was making a mistake. But he had to ask.

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you ever date Tori? I mean, after Blake left. Didn't you like her? I mean, Shane and I grew up with her…she's like our sister…but you…" He trailed off, waiting.

Hunter stood there, with a serious look on his face. He looked down and then back up again at his dark haired friend. "Of course I like Tori. But I couldn't go after a girl my little brother wanted. I don't do that. I wouldn't do that to any of you guys."

"I know, but Blake is gone."

"Why are you asking? You trying to matchmake?"

"Nah, just wondering. You two look good together. Just wondered. I'd rather she were with someone I trust."

"She was never interested in me."

"Are you sure?" Dustin started his bike and rode off, leaving Hunter to think.

00000000000000000

Sky sat on the blanket and watched the waves roll in. He had worn the new dark blue tight swim trunks, and a dark blue tank top. He felt underdressed without his uniform. The beach was full of sunbathers on this hot day. A few kids were building sand castles, and playing at the waters edge. A few guys were tossing a football around. A few girls with little on, were tossing a frisbie around, and accidently dropping it, knowing they were being watched. He glanced up. A few white puffy clouds lay overhead, where a few seagulls flew over, diving for bits of food left on the sand. It was a nice day, and Sky was at peace.

Looking out he could see Syd at the water's edge, kicking water about in her tiny string pink with blue edgings bikini. She was beautiful, and he watched the sunlight reflect off her blond hair, as she played. He saw several other guys watching her, and he didn't like it. He put his sunglasses on, and picked up his book. Watching her over the top of it.

Sydney played for a few minutes, hoping that Sky would join her. When he didn't, she went for a swim, diving into the blue water, enjoying the refreshing water lapping at her skin. He invited her to the beach, but he hadn't spent any time with her yet. She wondered if he had just asked her because he didn't want to go alone to the beach, or he liked her. Could he?

She swam, avoiding the bigger waves, and dived for seashells. She tired after awhile and made her way back to shore, with a handful of shells. She walked out of the water, and glanced at Sky. He sat there, reading. She dropped her shells, and bent over forward and throwing her hair forward and began to wring the water out of her hair. "Sizzlin there babe" came a male voice. She threw her hair back and saw a cute blond haired guy with a nice body smiling at her, as he jogged backwards.

She smiled at him. "Thanks."

Sky had seen it, and he thought it a mistake to have come here. He should have taken her where there would be no one else around but them. He turned the page, though he hadn't read a word on the previous page. He watched her as she walked towards him, and he couldn't take his eyes off the vision she made, in that skimpy thing she wore. He felt his body respond to the sight, and he threw his towel on his lap. Then put his book down, and opened the cooler to get a cold drink.

Sydney sat down on the blanket, to the side of him. "The water is just right for a swim. Don't you want to go in?"

Sky popped the top of the drink and offered it to her. She took it and took a sip. "Not now, I'm enjoying the feel of the sun."

"Yes, it is nice and warm. She lay down next to him, and stretched and he thought he was going to embarrass himself. His eyes followed her lines and his body was drawn to hers. He stood up, dropped his glasses, pulled off his tank top and raced for the water. Diving in, and coming up gasping. He began to swim.

Sydney sat up on the blanket after watching Sky run off. She smiled. Seems he wasn't totally indifferent to her. A few minutes later he came back out and lay down on his stomach. Sydney took the tanning lotion and putting some on her hands, began to rub it on his back. "You don't want to burn." He tensed and then relaxed, as her small hands moved over his back, massaging it. After a few minutes she sat back, and he turned to look at her. She had begun to rub lotion on herself, and he sat up.

"Let's go for a swim." He stood up and offered her his hand. Sydney took his hand and stood. They walked to the water, hand in hand. He gave a look to at a few guys who were watching her, that only another guy would understand.

They had swam for an hour, floating together, diving, playing water games. Sky had loosened up, and was actually enjoying himself, and smiling. They had swam away from the area they had come into the water from. It was quieter there. Suddenly Sky, ducked under water, then came up holding his leg. Then splashing, and going under. Syd swam over and went down to find him. She grabbed him, he was limp, and she turned him over on his back and with one hand under his chin she pulled him to shore. At the waters edge, she leaned over him, lightly tapping his cheek. "Sky? Wake up! Are you alright?" Please Sky! Don't do this to me." She was afraid, as she leaned over him, he wasn't breathing. She moved and moved his head back, and pinched his nose, and placed her mouth on his. Suddenly he was kissing her. One large hand came to the back of her head, and held her there. She was startled for a moment, as his lips melded with hers, and she responded.

Moments later she pulled away, fire in her eyes. "How dare you Sky! Scaring me like that!" She got up and brushed the sand off her legs.

"I'm sorry, Sydney. I just wanted to kiss you." He sat up, and then stood looking down at her. I'm human, you know."

Sydney looked up at him, and then smiled. "I'd say you are after that kiss. I didn't taste metal." She smiled and ran off, and he chased after her, being careful not to catch her too soon.


	4. Bitten

A/N: To those 8 who reviewed, thank you. You all deserve some chocolate for being so nice.

--

That was our first date, and it was great. Of the girls I have dated, She was the one I most enjoyed being with. In the hallway just outside her door, with the dim lighting of night I leaned towards her. I had meant to kiss her, when two cadets came around the corner, and I never got that kiss. That would have made it more perfect. That had been two days ago. We haven't had a moment to relax since, with attacks and patrols, and Jason. He's still sniffing around Sydney, and I don't like it.

"Sky?" I turned as I hear her soft voice and look down at her. "Look, I think we have trouble." She was pointing and I looked.

Three large, ugly monsters were coming down the side street, knocking people over, and breaking windows. Lifting my morpher, "Kat, send the others to our location, we have 3 monsters looking for trouble."

"On it." I turned to Syd. "Ready?"

Sydney smiled, "Ready!"

"SPD Emergency!"

Sydney jumped and landed with both feet in the face of one of the monsters, the one with the head of a snakehead. She landed and began throwing punches with her fist of iron.

Sky attacked the other two, striking at one and then the other. Trying to make sure they didn't go after Syd. One resembled a flower, and the other a mouse. Sky threw a long legged kick to the flower, and a punch to the mouse. Then felt a burning on his leg. Seems the flower was leaking something that burned on his leg. Sky jumped into the air, and kicked with both feet at the flower, as he drew his blaster and fired. The flower sizzled.

The mouse had moved over to Syd, and bit her on the butt. Syd yelled and turned around…and knocked the mouse across the nose. The snakehead opened it's mouth to bite her when a laser beam struck it in the mouth. It fell back as the other rangers showed up, and joined in. Sky let them finish up.

Sky rushed over to Syd who stood demorphed, and holding her hand over her backside. "Syd?"

Sydney looked up at her friend, and bit her lip.

"Syd? Are you alright? Where are you hurt?" He was worried, and she wasn't answering him.

"I'm alright, Sky." She whispered as tears formed in her blue eyes. She kept her hands behind her. He reached for one and pulled it forward.

"You're bleeding, where are you hurt, Sydney?" He gave her a stern look. "Let me see?"

Sydney just shook her head. "I'll meet you back at the academy. I'll go see Kat." She began to back up. Sky grabbed her arm, stopping her. He turned her around, and saw her hand, and the blood. He pulled it away and saw the tear in her uniform and white skin of her spotted in blood, with nasty bite mark on her left butt cheek. He didn't want to embarrass her any more, so he turned her around and led her towards the jeep.

Sydney's face was a bright red, as she looked down at the ground. But walked with him, still with a hand trying to cover the wound. When they got to the jeep, he stopped. How was she going to sit?

Sydney looked at the jeep and then up at him. "I can't sit down on that."

"I know, I could bandage it first."

"No!" She backed away from him.

"Alright, I'll help you into the back, you can ride on your knees, holding onto the front seat. Cover with that blanket back there."

Sydney just nodded, as he swept her off her feet and put her in the back. She picked up the lightweight blanket and placed it around her, and moved over onto her knees as Sky got into the jeep. "He called Kat and told her what was going on,"

Sydney leaned against the drivers seat, her face near Sky's right ear. She could smell his aftershave lotion, and saw his worried look as their eyes met in the mirror. She was so embarrassed, Sky had seen her bottom, and he had offered to bandage it.

--


	5. first date

A/N: Thanks for those who took the time to review. I am late in updating…I'd write more often with more reviews. Here is chapter five.

Syd followed Sky to the medical center, the blanket still wrapped around her. She saw the looks she was getting from those cadets in the hall, but didn't see the dark look that they received from Sky. Causing them to avert their gaze and hurry off.

Entering the medical area, Kat looked up and saw them. She motioned for Syd to get onto the exam table. Syd moved over, and Sky lifted her up as she laid face down on it. Sky stepped back, as Kat moved up. She pulled the blanket off. "Interesting."

Sydney mortified, glanced over at Sky. "Do you mind?"

Skys' face reddened, and turned around and found his way out into the hall. Kat smiled as she began to cut the back of Syds' pants. She moved the tray over to her, and began to clean the bite mark. "It'll be fine in a few days, Sydney. A few are a little deep, but with a shot of antibiotics should take care of it."

"But I have work to do."

"Light duty only, you can oversee training, or take the night shift in the control room. One week." Sydney groaned and glanced at the window. When Kat stuck her with the hypo she let out a little yelp, she had forgotten about that. Then she put a dressing on it. Sky glanced at the closed door. Kat bandaged the wound, and then looked at Sydneys' cheek. "Now let's get this cleaned up. I don't think you will have any scars. She put a small dressing on it. I think that is it. You can go to your room, and change clothes then rest a bit."

Sydney rolled off the table with a little help for Kat. Sydney grabbed the blanket and put it around her again. "Thanks Kat." She moved to the door. Syd moved down the halls, with Sky at her heels. He stopped at her door and sqeezed her shoulder gently before leaving as she went inside. "He sure is protective, it's not his fault I got bit." She moved over to her closet to pick a pair of pants. She wondered if the scar would show when she wore her bikini again.

Her phone rang, and she picked up her cell and answered it. "Hi Jason…I'm fine, just banged up a little…I don't know…(she paused)..I can't do it tonight…yeah tomorrow night…I'll see you then, bye." Syd flipped the phone shut and started to sit down on her bed and then stopped. Turned and went into the rec room and found it almost empty. She went over to one of the sofas and lay down with a magazine in front of her. Leaning on her elbows she began to read her new magazine.

--

Tori dressed casually in a pair of black jeans and a light blue top. She was running a bit late, and glanced at the clock and found Dustin was late also. When she heard the knock she took one last look in the mirror and then walked into the living room and to the door. Opening it she froze.

"Hey Tori."

"Hunter?"

Hunter stood there, a bit uncomfortable. "Dustin couldn't make it and asked me to take you instead."

"Is he sick?"

"He got sick after lunch."

"Maybe I should check up on him."

"He'll be fine tomorrow. If you don't want to go, that's fine."

Tori felt butterflies in her stomach begin to flutter. "No, I don't mind. If you are okay with it."

Hunter smiled, "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't. We're friends too, I hope."

"Sure, Hunter. Let's go, I'm starving." Hunter waited while she locked the door, and followed her down the stairs and over to his red truck.

"You look nice Tori. Where do you want to go?"

"You pick the food and I pick the movie."

"You going to pick one of those mushy romantic ones?" He gave her one of his goofy looks.

Tori laughed, and pretended to give it some thought. "I don't know…maybe that new one…Fool's Gold. I loved that one called, How to lose a guy in 10 days, her and Matthew are so funny together."

" Matthew huh? Can't we go see Indiana Jones instead? "

"Maybe…how about we see both?"

"Both?"

"Yeah, and we can go to a all you can eat buffet."

Hunter helped Tori up into the truck and shut the door. He moved around to the driver's side and got in. As he started the car he looked over at Tori. "Okay, but next time maybe we can go to a martial arts movie or a scary one."

"Okay." Tori smiled and then turned and looked out the window. He had said next time. He was going to ask her out again. She hoped so, though Blake would probably talk his big brother out of it. Dustin, when I get home, I'm going to call you . I know you aren't sick.

Tori turned watching out of the corner of her as Hunter drove. She could smell his aftershave lotion, and see his hair waving in the wind blowing through the open window.


End file.
